Amphetamine and its derivatives are well-known as sympathomimetic amines that exert profound influences on dopaminergic neurons in the central nervous system. Cos cells expressing the human plasma membrane dopamine transporter and human dopamine decarboxylase have been constructed. The RT-PCR methodology yielded cDNA fragments with high homology to the recently published acetylcholine vesicular transporter and SV2 synaptic vesicle protein, as well as a novel sequence with homology to multi-drug resistance proteins.